


暴君

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female T'challa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 艾瑞克没有在决斗中杀死提查拉。他操了她。





	暴君

提查拉知道自己输了。

她心怀愧疚，因而招招留情，几乎每一剑都是在阻挡艾瑞克的攻击，很快就被艾瑞克逼退了数米。艾瑞克的剑兜头砍下来的时候，提查拉硬生生地用盾牌挡住了这一击，剧烈的震动从她的手臂一路传到了她的心底，让她的心脏在一闪即逝的惊恐中疯狂地搏动着。盾牌遮住了她的大半张脸，只露出了一双眼睛，提查拉不确定自己的眼神泄露了什么，但她知道自己肯定失态了。这绝不是一位女王该在决斗中展现出的模样。

她知道自己输了。

她只来得及感觉到剑光一闪，艾瑞克就在她的手臂上留下了又一道伤疤，而上一道血口带来的疼痛仍在她的大脑中突突地跳动着。她从牙缝里挤出一声低吼，堪堪挡住艾瑞克迎面劈来的一剑，踩在后面的那只脚因为这一剑的冲力又往后滑了一些。交叠的伤口让她的手臂微微发着抖，艾瑞克就着这个势头逼近了她，再一剑逼迫她松了手。

她知道自己输了。

提查拉在手无寸铁的情况下不得不举起了拳头，她以两道新伤的代价绊倒了艾瑞克，用手掌撑着突起的石头转了半个圈，两腿在飞溅的水花中绞住了艾瑞克的脖子。她的脖子上几乎爆出了青筋，腿部肌肉因为太过用力而发着抖，大腿上的刀口也因此不断地渗着血，一路流进了她的膝弯和艾瑞克的侧颈共同构成的沟壑里，积成了浅浅的一滩。但她的内疚和摇摇欲坠的决心早已把她的力气耗得所剩无几，艾瑞克的剑在手里转了个方向，毫不留情地扎进了提查拉的大腿里。提查拉发出一声嘶吼，艾瑞克奋力挣脱了她的十字固，以迅雷不及掩耳之势支起了自己的身体。

她输了。

提查拉在艾瑞克的剑刺下来时本能地闭上了眼睛。母亲和弟弟声嘶力竭地喊着她的名字，但艾瑞克的动作盖过了所有声音。他带起的水花声震耳欲聋，让她的耳膜疼得厉害。

一阵冷风如刀割般刮过提查拉的耳朵，而后近在咫尺的地方传来了一声闷响，那是利器没入石头的声音。提查拉的眼睫毛颤抖着，她缓缓地睁开眼睛，意识到艾瑞克没把剑送进自己的喉咙，而是插到了自己耳旁的地上。艾瑞克的手仍然握着剑柄，他矮下肩膀，让自己的头俯得足够低，足够把一句低语送到提查拉的耳边。

“我硬了，堂姐。”他轻声说道。

 

提查拉浑身上下都发着抖。

她紧咬着牙关，手指死死地抓着嵌在泥里的石头，禁止自己发出半点声音。她目不转睛地盯着天空，她的视线随着艾瑞克的动作晃动着，即便是黄昏的天光也刺得她的眼珠发痛。

所有声音都消失了。她的族人们依然站在层层叠叠的峭壁上，却全都鸦雀无声。他们沉默地观望着眼前的暴行，不敢迈出半步，脾气暴躁的新王无疑会把武器对准任何一个试图阻拦的人。祖利死了，拉蒙达和舒里早已被娜基亚带走了，提查拉知道娜基亚费了不少力气，舒里的嘶吼声仿佛还在她的耳边回荡。

艾瑞克把手移到了提查拉的伤口上，毫不留情地按了下去，迫使她回过神来。提查拉猛地蹙起眉头，堪堪咬住嘴唇，吞下了一声痛呼。她眯起眼睛，试图掩饰眼中的情绪，发颤的嗓音里却斥满了她想藏起来的恨意：“我会杀了你，艾瑞克。”

“你不觉得现在说这种话有些煞风景吗，堂姐？”艾瑞克重重地往里挺动了一下，提查拉轻不可闻地哼了一声，抓着石头的手指显然又用了几分力，让她的手臂肌肉也随之紧了紧。艾瑞克抚上她紧绷的小腹，那里横躺着一道他留下的刀口，直到现在还渗着血。那双刚才还绞着自己的脖子的大腿此刻不住地颤抖着，一半是因为那些下手颇重的伤口，一半是因为艾瑞克的阴茎此时正埋在提查拉的身体里，快而用力地抽插着。

“你不配……你不配做瓦坎达的王，艾瑞克，”提查拉哑声说道，她的声音高高低低的，像是随时会消失在风中，“他们不会接受你的。”

“他们必须接受我。”艾瑞克似乎被拂了逆鳞，他带着怒气俯下身，刻意掐着提查拉的伤口，更狠地操干了起来。提查拉不堪忍受地呜咽出声，她死死地盯着艾瑞克，泪水从眼角溢了出来，滑进了她的头发里。艾瑞克低下头，几乎搂住了她，却在这温柔得好似情人的动作中埋进了他所能到达的最深处，小幅度地挺动着。提查拉的目光在眼泪中发着颤，艾瑞克直视她的眼睛，她一时辨不清那里面的情绪。

“为什么不再叫我‘雅达卡’了，提查拉？”艾瑞克轻声问道。他紧紧地握着提查拉的腰，最后抽插了几下，不容分说地尽数射了进去。提查拉终于发出了一声嘶哑的低吼，她的手指收得太紧了，指甲断了一半，石头把她的指尖磨出了血。

END


End file.
